


Vengeance Is Mine!

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-30
Updated: 2003-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape does several things out of character (for an OOC challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Is Mine!

At breakfast the morning after Harry killed Voldemort, Snape stood up and tapped his goblet. "Attention, everyone," he said. "I have something to say." Everyone turned to look at him, puzzled by the strange tone of his voice. It was nothing compared to the puzzlement those close enough to see his face felt when they realised there were tears in his eyes. 

"Harry Potter killed my beloved. He must die!" he shouted. "I challenge you!"

Harry spluttered out his mouthful of pumpkin juice. "You can't be serious! You loved Voldemort?"

"Actually, no. Just kidding," he said, and sat down, smiling.


End file.
